1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cutting blades and more specifically it relates to a cutting apparatus for creating a convex shape into a piece of wood creating the appearance of an eye.
Many woodcarvers create wooden objects that include the likeness of animals and humans. Woodcarvers utilize various cutting tools such as grindstones to create the effects within the wood. However, a very difficult portion for woodcarvers to create is the eye of the individual or animal. Hence, there is a need for a cutting apparatus that easily creates concaved shapes within a piece of wood similar in appearance to an eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Grindstones have been in use for years. Typically, a grindstone is comprised of various cylindrical shapes that allow the individual to grind away portions of a piece of wood. The grindstones come in various sizes and textures depending upon the usage desired. Another type of tool utilized by woodworkers is an xe2x80x9ceye punchxe2x80x9d which is basically a punch with a concave end that creates a convex shape. However, conventional grindstones and punches are incapable of easily recreating the appearance of an eye into a piece of wood.
Examples of patented cutting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,952 to Lipkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,382,743 to Trevathan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,254 to Lipkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,374,586 to Stone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,083 to Raffaelli; U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,058 to Brooks; U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,767 to Brooks which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for creating a convex shape into a piece of wood creating the appearance of an eye. Conventional grindstones are incapable of creating a convex shape into a piece of wood.
In these respects, the cutting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a convex shape into a piece of wood creating the appearance of an eye.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cutting devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new cutting apparatus construction wherein the same can be utilized for creating a convex shape into a piece of wood creating the appearance of an eye.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new cutting apparatus that has many of the advantages of the cutting devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new cutting apparatus which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art cutting devices, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a concave stone, a plurality of slots within the concave stone, and a drive shaft attached to the center portion of the concave stone. The concave stone preferably includes a layer of a diamond grit material or similar course material for engaging a piece of wood. The shaft is connected within a conventional grinder tool that rotates the concave stone at rotational speeds of up to 45,000 RPM.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form he subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a cutting apparatus that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a cutting apparatus for creating a convex shape into a piece of wood creating the appearance of an eye.
Another object is to provide a cutting apparatus that is easy to utilize for creating the appearance of an eye into a piece of wood or other material.
An additional object is to provide a cutting apparatus that provides an efficient process to create a clean eye within a piece of wood.
A further object is to provide a cutting apparatus that creates attractive eyes within a carving.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.